fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Zone: Nature's Greeting
Introduction The shining sun was seen high above the ocean as different kind of seagull's could be seen, all flying in a neat v-shaped order, indicating that they were flying south for the winter, the same direction as bellow them was a large cargo ship. On the outside of the ship were many different forms of people, all of them heading to one single direction, a region known as Genosha, said to be one of the most treacherous territories around to some, more of a second start at a new life for others. Many kinds of different people could be seen on the boat as some were more unusual than others, especially three in particular as nearby the front of the boat, a young woman with a cat could be seen sitting silently in the corner while two young males could be seen leaning against the rail. Lilianna Lokitar was traveling to Genosha because of the curiousity of her friend Beru who had started to run around excitedly exploring the area without going too far away from her. She watched her friend run excitedly around while calmly reading a book on Genosha patiently while her friend ran up to her and said "Can we go explore the town yet Lilian? I'm getting bored." Beru said with an impatient face. Lilianna just sat there still reading, Beru getting bored sits down near Lilianna's feet waiting for Lilianna to get moving. Rae pushes through a large crowd of people trying to get to the docks. "Excuse me, coming through." he said as he pushed through the crowd. As he was pushing someone tripped him, Rae stumbled on the ground and heard laughter around him. "Alright that's it." He secreted black ink from his palms and formed it into a giant tiger and rode on it. The tiger leaped, seeing this the people at the docks cleared the way as the tiger landed. "Good boy." Rae said as he patted the tiger. The tiger melted into ink and was absorbed by Rae's palms. "I told you to keep your head down." whispered a man wearing a white hooded cloak who stood behind Rae. "Pssshh, relax Ten, no one here knows who we are. What could go wrong?" Rae said in reply as he threw his hand around the hooded man. "Learn to enjoy the little things couz'." "Do you really think this is a good place to visit?" Beladriedia Caia sighed, looking over her shoulder to see the landscape of the unmapped landmass. Francesca Cicely had been wanting to visit Genosha for awhile, and someone had to go with her to make sure that she wouldn't blow up something. "Of course it is!" Francesca grinned, breathing in the fresh air. This continent was exciting to her, a dangerous uncharted land, this presented a challenge to her. Francesca always loved a good, old fashioned challenge. The boat slowly began making it's descent to the dock as it slowed down and stopped right on it's normal spot as the captian thanked all for their patience's and hoped they enjoyed all that Genosha had to offer. The crowd slowly descended down the ramp as many of them were amazed by what they were looking at while others found it a bit disappointing. The group disbursted as they all went their seperate ways. Lilianna quietly closed her book and put it away as she got up Beru was already at the ramp jumping absolutely excited to go and explore Genosha, Lilianna on the other hand was still the way she always is quiet patient and constantly having a monotone look to her, she slowly walked off the ramp and slowly follows Beru who was running on ahead. Noticing the ramp has descended Ten walked up the ramp leaving Rae behind. "You're sure this is the right ship?" Ten stopped midway and turned to look at Rae. "Of course Ten, I never get the wrong ship except for those other times which were not my fault. So, just relax we'll be in paradise in no time." Rae said in reply as he walked past Ten and got on the ship. Ten sighed. "This won't end well will it?" Ten whispered as he walked up the ramp. "I don't know.So we'll just have to find out ourselves." said a voice in Ten's mind. Ten got on the ship and looked around, looking for signs of Rae. Rae was doing his usual thing, Rae was standing on the edge of the ship yelling. Ten sighed and walked the other way as the ship's crew ran towards Rae to grab him before he hurts himself. Beladriedia rolled her eyes at the people who were goofing off, as well as the people who were giving her stares because of the way she looked. She was rather bored, so she took an arrow out of her quiver and began to play around with it. On the other hand, Francesca was jumping out of her own skin. She was running around, despite her obvious sea-sickness, or motion sickness if you wanted to me more specific. However, she wasn't going to let that slow her down. She was like a child again, and she was loving it. Out in the shopping arcade were three individuals, all of them sharing in common a mark each of them had on one part of their body as they were walking together, each carrying a large back while looking around for more food and items on the list. "It seems we have just about everything, only now we need to find one more item" The tanned woman said as the other two males sighed in relief. "Ugh, out of all the people, why did our Guild Master have to be a human eating machine? Especially since This one had to spent a lot of money on gambiling" The blond haired man said looking over to the man with one eye. Cross wasn't paying attention to the comment of the blond haired man instead was focusing on more important matters hitting on the woman shoppers completely ignoring his original task but made sure that his fellow guild man felt the absolute heaviest thing due to his gravity magic. Ten removed his cloak, underneath he wore a black coat, black pants, a white shirt and black shoes. "That idiot, always getting into trouble." Ten whispered. Rae was nowhere to be seen. Ten assumed he was up to something that would get him in trouble. He sighed. "Don't worry about him, Bastion. He can take care of himself." a voice said from his mind. Ten nodded and walked out of his sleeping quarters. He saw ink splatters in the hallway and unconscious crew members. "Damn it, Rae." he face palmed his face. Beladriedia grabbed the arm of Francesca as she was about to run away, and pulled her away from the direction that she was heading in. "Look at those three people." She whispered, loud enough for only Francesca to hear. "Those people over there...they're giving off a bad signal." Beladriedia said, referring to the three mages, as well as the large one with the phantom-like mask on. "Cross, will you knock it off with the eyeing, you're giving us a bad name" The blond haired man said rolling his eyes before turning to the dark skinned girl next to him, "How much more do we need to buy?" She looked over the list and searched down. "All we need is some fresh fruit and we will be all...." BOOM!!!! A large explosion could be heard from miles as the shock wave knocked down a few people, except for some as many began to run in terror, thinking another volcanic eruption had occured. "COME ON!!!" The blond boy said as he dropped his bags with the girl and the other man as they made their way to the scene, arriving to find the building in ruins and muliple others on fire. Cross had noticed the explosion "I'm sorry my dear i must be off." Cross the jumped to the rooftop and left the stuff he was carrying there "I'll return for the food later..." Cross then used his marksmen eyes in hopes of notices anyone that could have done this Meanwhile Lilianna was shopping to restock her food supply when the explosion occured Beru naturally "Oh no!! people are in danger we gotta go save them!" Beru then begun to tug at Lilianna's legs trying to get her to move faster then her casual walk still being as quiet as ever. Bastion heard an explosion came from outside. He quickly ran outside and saw smoke from a distance. "Should I check it out?" he whispered. "Let Rae handle it." said a voice in his head. Bastion looked up at the sky and saw a black eagle carrying Rae, it was approaching the smoke. Ten sighed. Still he decided to follow. He jumped off the ship and landed safely on the port. He ran in the direction the site of the explosion. Looking over at the smoke rising from where the explosion happened, Beladriedia squinted her eyes to see where it had come from. When she looked around, she already saw Francesca running to see if she could help. Typical. Rolling her eyes, Beladriedia started to run towards the explosion site, unhatching her longbow from her back, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. "Look it's Taichi and Maya !" A female voice said as both of the mages came through the crowd, Taichi making a large Sound-Make barrier that surrounded the building while Maya could be seen using Crystal-Make to create a pathway for the residents to be able to pass through safely. "Go everyone! The Phantom Breaker's have the situation under control" Maya said as everyone cheered and ran to a safe distance. However, some of the residents failed to see some of the hidden shadows that began to take form as they appeared from out of the shadows while slowly making their way to the mages as they kept trying to contain the fire. Cross using his gravity magic was above the building seeing the assailants trying to attack an unfortunate female shopper "We have enemies!" Cross then grabbed his gun and shot at the assailants forcing them into cover "Civilians get away from the buildings!!" Rae approached the burning building, circling around to see if anyone was trapped inside. Meanwhile, Ten was keeping ghoulish creatures away from the running civilians with his magic. Beladriedia, noticed phantom like figures coming out of the shadows. She sighed, they totally had the situation under control. Now knowing how much damage these ghostly figures could do, she carefully lined up on of her magical arrows with a phantom. Beladriedia pulled the arrow back, and it began to glow a eerie blue, and released it. Instead of going through the ghost, it struck it. It wailed, and then it dissipated into nothing. Doing this angered it's friends though, and that might not have been a good idea. Both of the mages could hear screams of terror come from around the area, they knew that the people had evacuated, but could feel that something else was there with them. The smoke was clearing as they saw more and more ghoul-like shadows emerging. "What in the hell...." Both Taichi and Maya said before the beings started running towards them, making Maya slam down her hand to make crystal spikes come out of the ground, stabbing each one of them as more came after them. "Cross!! Call out patterns, we need to know where these things are coming from!" He yelled sending out multiple Sound-Make beasts to attack the ghouls. "Right" Cross then started to yell out their patterns while shooting at them with bullets of light. Rae flew around the building, circling the smoke and notices a volley of magic arrows coming his way. He evades them by flying to a lower altitude, suddenly black, ghoulish creatures jump onto his eagle and attack him. "What the..." he said as he fired a stream of black ink and jumps off the eagle. He creates parachutes from his ink and slowly descends when suddenly arrows start piercing his parachute; forcing him to drop down. He accidentally lands on top of a blond man and quickly gets up. "Sorry 'bout that." He rolls off and notices that the ghouls were getting nearer. As the angered phantom-like shadows were getting closer to Beladriedia, she decided that using Death or Shadow Magic would probably not effect them. She decided to use more magic arrows, the ones that she was currently using were arrows that exploded as it struck her target. Beladriedia began to close in on the apparitions, seeing other shapes as she came through the smoke. Other people were there, and most of them seemed to be from the same guild. On the other hand, Francesca decided that using spells that could hit multiple targets at the same time would work best. "White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!" She said as she directed her palm towards a group of phantoms. This created a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows which pierce the target, heavily damaging them. However, her aim was a little off and she had accidentily hit a man with green hair. Widening her eyes, she made sort of a 'uh oh' face. Taichi quickly looked around as he started to notice the group that was around him, he didn't know where they came from or who they were, but he knew that they were there to help. He quickly took out the last of the beasts as he turned around to thank them for their assistance, but he quickly heard what appeared to be a screech as he and the others turned around. Little by little, pieces of the phantoms began to merge with each other, building what appeared to be a large creature that roared down, sending a shock wave that extinguished the fire. "This is problmatic..." Maya said holding her staff as she looked at the beast. Lilianna had the perfect way of dealing with that large creature she slammed her hands together and placed them on the ground using her earth magic to create an Golem of equal size to the creature and started to stare down the creature ready to strike. Cross jumped on the head of the golem and got ready for the very soon battle to start. A shadowy figure appeared in front of Rae and shaped into a man, it was Bastion. "What did I miss?" Ten asked. "Hmm, you missed a lot. At least you're here for that thing." Rae points toward the large creature. Ten nodded. His eyes glowed bright red and a faint red aura emitted from his body. "Let's do this. Darkeness-Make: Blood Spear." He started shaping the shadows from his surroundings, solidifying it into a spear. "This might be a bit....harder." ''Beladriedia thought as she looked at the shadows forming into a larger mass. She then assumed that since it was larger, that it would be way more powerful as well. She then decided that using one of her larger Take Over beasts would be the best way to defeat this creature. "Take Overl Val'kyr!" After a large light surrounded her, her appearance was changed into that of a spectral maiden. Even though this form as quite astonishing, the most notable thing would be the large wings that seemed to have lightning bolts running through the feathers. She then pushed herself up into the air, ready to attack. The beast roared as it looked down to see the people standing before it, before attempting to slam down it's paw onto them, making them all scurry off as it broke the ground beneth it. It was then taken by the golem as the two began to fight. Taichi knew he could hear the sounds of other mages in the visinity, knowing that his guildmates would be busy with evacuation, he foucused his Sound-Make into multiple shots as he sent them to each one of the people in the area, "Listen to me, you may not know me at this moment, but right now it doesn't matter, what matters is that we need to defeat this thing. Please, I ask for your help in saving my home" He said waiting to hear their answers as Maya looked at Taichi. Beru grasping as hard as her exceed body was capable to lilianna's back "I've never seen a creature of this size before, think your golem can take it down?!" Lillianna simply nodded and the golem continued its siege on the creature punching it in the face Cross was channeling his magic "Think I know not to take down this beast baka taichi i'm only helping because ladies could be hurt in this battle. Now." Cross took a breath before yelling "Focus on its arms and legs!!! Let the golem take the damage!!" Cross then shot smoke rounds near the eyes of the beast. Rae ran towards the creature's feet and released ink from hi palms and sprayed it on it's feet attempting to hold it in place. "You're up Ten." Ten launched the spear at the creature attempting to get it's attention. ''"We're never gonna beat these things if we keep attacking with individual shots." ''Beladriedia thought as she looked around, noticing people were throwing random attacks at the monster trying to deal it some damage. However, this was not working. Looking over at Francesca, who was doing exactly that, she called out her name hoping to get her attention. They needed to make a plan, to work together and actually deal it some damage. "Everyone!" She called out, hoping her echo-like voice would get their attention. "We need to work together and actually take this thing down!" She yelled, especially looking at the mage who used Sound-Make to talk to them. Taichi looked back as he knew that she was right, alone they were powerless, but together, they might have a chance, "Whoever is in control of the golem, push it towards more to the center! Maya, I need you to create a restraint to keep it in place, when she does that, everyone attack it's back and shoulders, they're the weak spots!!" Taichi said sending a powerful shock blast to it, pushing it back with the help of the golem as they slowly made it to the trap that Maya set up as the Crystal began to envelop the beast's feet. Lilianna nodded it was harder to use the earth of Genosha it was lucky that she was able to great a golem of this size but quickly she started to use her golem to push the creature towards the center while cross was using his gravity magic to bring some sort of large cross towards him "I need my heavy armament I don't wanna use my phantom drive when my simple armament should suffice." while he muttered this he continued to shoot at the creature's shoulders. Ten looked at Rae then towards the golem after hearing the plan. "Darkness-Make: Black Rain, Arrow " Ten used his shadow to form a large large black cloud that erupted into arrows that struck the beast on it's back. Rae created a large ink tiger and launched it to ram itself onto the beast, pushing it towards the center as Ten distracted it. Beladriedia, still in her Val'kyr take over form, started to hover about the large monster. Raising her arm to the sky, a lightning bolt started to develop in her hands. When it was fully formed, she cast it down onto the shoulders of the monster. Francesca inhaled, and when she exhaled a large beam of white and dark light that hit the monster's left shoulder, pushing the large monster back with tremendous force. The group continued to assult the beast as it roared, attempting to strike back with anything it could grab it's hands on, but the combined power of the group of mages caused the energy to flux as it began to change shape, making more and more unstable until it eventually broke apart, releasing a powerful shock wave that threw off the small band of mages onto the ground. It seemed like hours until they finally regained consiousness, standing up and dusting themselves off from the fall as they saw that the beast had been destroyed and the area was safe and sound. "I can't believe it, we pulled it off!" Maya said with a loud cheer as she went to go hug her cousin, who hugged her back as he sent out a message to the other mages. "Thank you all, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be able to take care of the issue, I'm proud to have you as allies and wish to invite all of you to my guild" Taichi said with a grin on his face. Cross comidically hit Taichi on the back of the head "I'm already in your guild idiot." Beru was near the ever so silent lilianna curiously speaking to her"Whats a guild?" Lilianna did not respond to Beru's comment but made a strange hand sign no one except Beru could understand "Oh, can we join their guild could be fun." Lilianna nodded still retaining her emotionless expression while beru was running around rather excitedly. Ten was silent. Rae took a step forward. "It's not exactly what we had in mind but..." he paused. "I'll leave the decision to Ten." he added. Ten seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't there. "Shut up Yang!" he yelled towards his left side where Yang was standing, advising him to decline. "''You do realize that no one else but you can hear and see me right? Otherwise, you're looking like an idiot shouting into the wind." Yang said. "It's decided, we'll come along." Ten told them while glaring back at Yang, who seemed displeased that his advice was ignored. Beladriedia, being herself, stayed towards the back and let Francesca do all the talking for them. "No thank you." Francesca said with a kind smile on her face, hoping that the smile wouldn't make them feel too bad that they had declined their offer. "We're already in a guild, but, we're glad we could help." "I don't mean anything like that, I just mean come over and visit, I'm sure the guild master would be delighted to meet you all" He said with a smile on his face as he looked over at the two girl's. "Of couse!" Francesca smiled as she clasped her hands together in glee. On the other hand, Beladriedia sighed. "I guess, someone has to keep an eye on you." The group all nodded as they agreed to follow the small trio, all of them heading towards the new location that Taichi and his group were talking about. Next Chapter: - Arrival: A Guild Introduction''' Category:Phantombeast Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Thepreciousone Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline